


that one time susie's hair got pregnant

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Kris and Ralsei but in drag, Multi, Susie's Hair/Susie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: susie's hair gets pregnant





	that one time susie's hair got pregnant

It was undeniable that Susie and her hair were in love with eachother. They were getting married today! As they were saying their vows, Susie's parents were both crying heavy tears, which was nothing compared to Kris and Ralsei, who were sobbing in the pews in drag, meanwhile, Noelle and Lancer were making out outside of the church room, missing the wedding. 

One day, Susie's hair got pregnant. There were rumors that her hair was cheating on her with Noelles awkward antlers. So people disputed whom the father was. Susie tried to be mad at her hair, but it was too sexy, so they made up with heavy sex. 

When the baby was born, it had awkward knees and brown hair, so it was obvious who the father was. Angry, Susie became a mafia boss. 

THE END


End file.
